Coliousis
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mi 2do One-Shot Hidashi, en realidad es una adaptación, obviamente la version original no me pertenece, sino a BlackForestWolf. / El colchón ya no era blanco, sino rojo oscuro. Definitivamente era sangre/ -Hidashi- Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics :(
1. Coliousis

Hola!.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo, nuevisimo One-Shot recién salido de la computadora!

El One-Shot se llama Coliousis, originalmente no me pertenece sino a un usuario de Deviantart llamado "BlackForestWolf", mi hermanita pervertida Pauco-Chan hizo la traducción de la versión Original y yo...

Bueno, yo solo me tome la libertad de adaptarlo a la version Hidashi!

Espero que les guste.

Advertencia, contiene: Incesto, Leves escenas de violencia, suicidio, drama, etc.

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel Comics :'(

En fin, VAMOS A TRABAJAR!

* * *

- _Hola, 'Mi nombre es Alice Nagatomo_ _ **(Autora: Nombre inventado xD)**_ _y estas son las noticias del canal 7 de las 8 p.m, una nueva enfermedad es descubierta en San Fransokyo. Se llama Coliousis. La causa de la enfermedad no es encontrada aún y tampoco existen muchos síntomas de la infección_ -

* * *

Tadashi y Hiro estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa viendo las noticias.

-Oye Tadashi, ¿tú crees que la enfermedad llegará a esta área?-pregunto Hiro con curiosidad.  
-No importa, te aseguro que no será nada peor que una gripe- Respondió Tadashi.  
Mientras decía eso, estaban pasando un video de gente en un hospital, tenían los ojos ensangrentados, y parecía que estaban hambrientos.

- _Esas personas están infectadas con Coliousis desde hace tres días. Ninguna medicina se ha encontrado aún_ \- Dijo la reportera. Tadashi se estremeció, mientras que se reía en voz baja.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Esas personas se están muriendo!- dijo Hiro enojado.

-¿Muriendo? solo tienen ojos ensangrentados y están un poco cansados, nada más ¿eh?- dijo Tadashi como si no hubiera nada de malo.

-¿...Tambien pensarías así, si yo me enfermara?- Pregunto Hiro cuidadosamente, esperando a que Tadashi no se riera de él cuando que le hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

Tadashi quitó la vista de la televisión, miró a su hermanito a los ojos, y dijo con un gruñido: -entonces tendrás que aprender a cuidarte tú mismo, no me importa si te enfermas o lo que sea, tampoco me importa si te mueres-. Eso fue demasiado para Hiro. Se levantó del sofá y corrió a su cuarto.

 _-tampoco me importa si te mueres...-_

Esa frase se retumbaba en la cabeza de Hiro Hamada una y otra vez. Cerró las cortinas y se sentó en el piso de la habitación, con su cabeza entre las manos, sollozando en silencio.

* * *

 _toc,toc_

Hiro parpadeó, se había quedado dormido un rato.

Alguien tocó la puerta, pero más fuerte esta vez.-¡Ey, Hiro, abre la puerta!-  
Oyó que era su hermano, Tadashi y se levantó rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.  
-hola- dijo Hiro aún triste por lo que le había dicho hace rato. -hey…perdóname por lo que te dije, yo solo estaba bromeando, bebe. Claro que me preocuparía si te enfermaras- Dijo Tadashi arrepentido, quien se acercó y besó a Hiro quien quería hablar del tema, pero decidió dejarlo así.

* * *

Pocos días más tarde, el pánico rondaba por el "Lucky Cat" Café. Hiro había enfermado, a causa de esto Tía Cass tuvo que cerrar el café por la enfermedad. Había estado durmiendo por 2 días y la sangre escurría de sus ojos y sus orejas. Tadashi llamó al doctor, pero ya tenía 2 horas esperando.

- _Maldito doctor, si no llega ahora, iré allá y le enseñaré una lección,_ _  
_ _¡no jodas con!_ -Penso Tadashi pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa, le dió un dulce rápido beso a Hiro en la mejilla y corrió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta. Era el doctor.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS HA ESTADO?! HAN PASADO 2 HORAS DESDE QUE LLAME IDIOTA!-Gritó Tadashi enojado, pero recordó que tenía que estar tranquilo, por su hermanito, su Hiro.

-L-lo siento, estamos atendiendo muchos pacientes que también están enfermos- dijo el doctor mientras hacía una señal de 'perdón' con las manos.

-De acuerdo, ahora sígame…- Dijo un molesto Tadashi.

El doctor entró inseguro, y siguió a Tadashi la habitación que compartían el y Hiro. El menor estaba recostado en una cama sin mantas, temblando. El colchón ya no era blanco, sino rojo oscuro. Definitivamente era sangre. El doctor vio a Hiro y le dijo a Tadashi enojado: -¿Qué me toma usted por un cuidador?, el debería estar en una cama limpia con agua e..- Es todo lo que el doctor pudo decir, porque Tadashi lo golpeó en la cara -YO NO SOY UN DOCTOR NI NADA!, ¿DE ACUERDO?- Le grito el mayor de los Hamada. El doctor retrocedió, se quería ir, pero Tadashi obstruyó su camino. -No se irá a ningún lado, primero cure a Hiro-

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Hiro. Tomó algunas cosas de su maleta, y realizó algunas pruebas. Después, se levantó y negó con su cabeza diciendo. -Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudar a su hermano, debió llamar antes de…- _'¡BANG!'_ El doctor cayó al suelo. Tadashi le disparó en la pierna con un arma.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA?!,¡YO LLAMÉ 2 JODIDAS HORAS ANTES Y NADIE ME RESPONDIÓ!,¡ASÍ QUE NO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!- gritó Tadashi. Después le disparó al doctor otra vez, en la cabeza, el doctor gritó, cayó y murió. Se acostó al lado de Hiro, y comenzó a llorar en silenció.

* * *

Tadashi estaba aún acostado junto a su hermanito. No podía creer lo que el doctor había dicho. El no se recuperaría. No podía asimilarlo. Estaba enojado con sí mismo, se mataría a sí mismo si no se preocupara tanto por Hiro. Oyó un sonido, y Hiro abrió sus ojos un poco.

-Dashi, ¿eres tú?-preguntó débilmente.  
-¡Hiro, despertaste!, ¡¿cómo te sientes, bebe?!-Pregunto Tadashi con voz preocupada pero dulce a la vez.

-Me siento como una mierda…-dijo Hiro, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que la sonrisa no era, ni parecía real. -¿Dashi?-

-¿Si?, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Tadashi sorprendido. -¿Me voy a morir?- preguntó Hiro despacio con una suave voz.

-¡NO por supuesto que no!, no voy a dejar que eso te pase…- dijo Tadashi mientras tomó a Hiro entre sus brazos. 'P-pero oí lo que dijo el doctor' dijo Hiro asustado.  
-El doctor estaba diciendo cualquier cosa como todos lo hacen…- dijo Tadashi con voz insegura-Ahora duerme, te hará bien, mi niño- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de Hiro, acariciándolo.

-¿Me prometes que no me voy a morir?- dijo Hiro mirando a su hermano mayor los ojos.

Apartó la mirada y dijo: -lo prometo…- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Tadashi se dejó caer en el sofá, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos en su cabello _-¡¿Por qué carajos le prometí eso?!...-_

* * *

Tadashi tomó una decisión, el se haría pagar. Tomó una pistola de la mesa, y la guardó en su bolsa, a salvo, bajo su chaqueta, así no la vería. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y cargó a Hiro.

-¿...que haces?- preguntó el pelinegro menor casi sin voz.

-Nada, solo relájate- respondió Tadashi.

Salieron de la casa, afuera estaba lloviendo, así que Tadashi colocó su chaqueta sobre Hiro para protejerlo. Caminó a un terreno deshabitado al lado de la casa, y se sentó con Hiro en sus brazos.

* * *

 _Silencio._

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Hiro dijo débilmente -¿por qué me mentiste?- y comenzó a llorar. Tadashi acarició el pelo negro de su hermanito y dijo temerosamente -me asustaba que te espantaras…lo siento, tenía miedo de que te asustaras tu también-

Hiro parpadeó y después asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a dejar morir aquí?-Pregunto

-Por supuesto que NO, solo un tarado haría eso- respondió Tadashi, -Yo me voy contigo…-

Tadashi se puso a pensar. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dispararle a su hermano menor y a sí mismo…tenían que dejar el planeta…la enfermedad se había expandido y había sido por su culpa. Hiro levantó un poco su cabeza, y besó a su hermano mayor en los labios.

-Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, ¿cierto?- dijo Hiro, llorando un poco.

-No, nos reencontraremos allá- dijo Tadashi apuntando al cielo.

-¡¿Reencontrarnos en el cielo..?! ¡Pero! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER?! ¡¿Te piensas a quitar la vida!?- Hiro entró en pánico y comenzó a llorar moviendo su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado hermano.  
-Yo haría lo que sea por ti- dijo Tadashi mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro impactando con la mejilla de Hiro.

-Te amo…-susurró Hiro.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Tadashi-Demasiado…-

Después de esas palabras, Tadashi tomó el arma.

-Siento mucho que esta sea la única manera para despedirme de ti- dijo llorando y apartando la vista.  
Quería decirle algo (probablemente le diría que no cometiera esa estupidez y continuara con su vida), pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Tadashi ya le disparó.

El dolor que sentía en su interior no duró mucho tiempo porque Tadashi se disparó a sí mismo en el corazón. Entonces volaron lejos, Hiro estaba entre los brazos de Tadashi, volaron al cielo, donde podrían estar juntos **POR SIEMPRE**.

Fin de la tristeza.


	2. Final Alterno

-Buaaaah-Se escucha el llanto de Oswaldo 296-Odio esa enfermedad la odio, Por que?!-

-Porque lloras ahora?-Pregunto Neko y enseguida encuentra la razón-Adivinare, es por el One-Shot que subí hace unos dias verdad?-

-Siii-Dijo el fundashi Mexicano llorando-De esta no me recupero! Pero estuvo hermoso TTnTT-

-Agh, y si te cuento un final alterno vas a estar feliz?-Le pregunta la Otaku mirándolo con molestia.

-SI! SI, CUENTAME CUENTAME!-Dijo Oswaldo acomodándose en su lugar como un niño de 7 años.

-Oke, el final empieza cuando la enfermedad ataca el "Lucky Cat" Café-Empezó a contar Neko.

-Jajajaja, ya lo recuerdo-Dijo el mexicano riéndose.

* * *

Pocos días más tarde, el pánico rondaba por el "Lucky Cat" Café. Hiro había enfermado, a causa de esto Tía Cass tuvo que cerrar el café por la enfermedad. Había estado durmiendo por 2 días y la sangre escurría de sus ojos y sus orejas. Tadashi llamó al doctor, pero ya tenía 2 horas esperando.

- _Maldito doctor, si no llega ahora, iré allá y le enseñaré una lección, ¡no jodas con…!_ -Pensó Tadashi pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa, le dio un dulce rápido beso a Hiro en la mejilla y corrió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta. Era el doctor.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS HA ESTADO?! HAN PASADO 2 HORAS DESDE QUE LLAME IDIOTA!-Gritó Tadashi enojado, pero recordó que tenía que estar tranquilo, por su hermanito, su Hiro.

-L-lo siento, estamos atendiendo muchos pacientes que también están enfermos- dijo el doctor mientras hacía una señal de 'perdón' con las manos.

-De acuerdo, ahora sígame…- Dijo un molesto Tadashi.

* * *

El doctor entró inseguro, y siguió a Tadashi a la habitación que compartían el y Hiro. El menor estaba recostado en una cama sin mantas, temblando. El colchón ya no era blanco, sino rojo oscuro. Definitivamente era sangre. El doctor vio a Hiro y le dijo a Tadashi enojado: -¿Qué me toma usted por un cuidador?, el debería estar en una cama limpia con agua e..- Es todo lo que el doctor pudo decir, porque Tadashi lo golpeó en la cara -YO NO SOY UN DOCTOR NI NADA!, ¿DE ACUERDO?- Le grito el mayor de los Hamada. El doctor retrocedió, se quería ir, pero Tadashi obstruyó su camino. -No se irá a ningún lado, primero cure a Hiro-

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Hiro. Tomó algunas cosas de su maleta, y realizó algunas pruebas. Después, se levantó y negó con su cabeza diciendo. -Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudar a su hermano, debió llamar antes de…- '¡BANG!' El doctor cayó al suelo. Tadashi le disparó en la pierna con un arma.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDE HACER NADA?!, ¡YO LLAMÉ 2 JODIDAS HORAS ANTES Y NADIE ME RESPONDIÓ!,¡ASÍ QUE NO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!- gritó Tadashi. Estaba a punto de dispararle en la cabeza pero el doctor logro detenerlo a tiempo, antes de que cometiera un asesinato.

-E-Espera, c-creo que hay algo que podría ayudar a tu hermano…-Dijo el doctor asustado. Tadashi no estaba seguro de que seria lo que podría ayudar a Hiro pero iba a hacer lo que sea con tal de curarlo.

El doctor le contó que necesitaba darle a hiro una pequeña transfusión de sangre para ver si eso ayudaba a combatir la Coliousis. Tadashi acepto ayudarlo con el tratamiento, el doctor se puso a buscar una jeringa pero no quedaban mas agujas esterilizadas, todas estaban usadas y algunas estaban manchadas de sangre, Tadashi le pidió que usara una aguja no esterilizada de todas formas.

-E-Estas seguro?-Le pregunto el doctor asustado con la jeringa en la mano.

-Si, no me importa…quiero ayudar a mi hermanito-Dijo Tadashi. El doctor coloco alcohol en el brazo de Tadashi y pincho la aguja usada, después del tratamiento el también se enfermaría con la Coliousis pero le daba igual.

-Nooo!-Grito Oswaldo-No quiero que Tadashi se muera! D:-

-Quieres callarte y dejarme contar la historia?!-Pregunto Neko enojada

-No hay tos…-Dijo el fundashi en voz baja-Continua…-

El doctor logro sacar un poco de sangre, saco la aguja y le dio de tomar la sangre a Hiro. Pasaron unos segundos y nada sucedía, Tadashi se estaba desesperando pero el doctor le dijo que el tratamiento podía tomar algo de tiempo en realizarse. Entonces Tadashi le agradeció al doctor por la ayuda y este se fue a su casa.

Se acostó al lado de Hiro, y se quedo dormido, paso el tiempo y Tadashi estaba aún acostado junto a su hermanito. Oyó un sonido, y Hiro abrió sus ojos un poco.

-Dashi, ¿eres tú?-preguntó débilmente.

-¡Hiro, despertaste!, ¡¿cómo te sientes, bebe?!-Pregunto Tadashi con voz preocupada pero dulce a la vez.

-Me siento como una mierda…-dijo Hiro, tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que la sonrisa no era, ni parecía real. -¿Dashi?-

-¿Si?, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Tadashi sorprendido.

-¿Me voy a morir?- preguntó Hiro despacio con una suave voz.

-¡NO por supuesto que no!, no voy a dejar que eso te pase…- dijo Tadashi mientras tomó a Hiro entre sus brazos, Hiro comenzó a llorar, pero no lloraba lagrimas saladas y transparentes, sino lagrimas de sangre, eso preocupo a Tadashi, que pasaba? Acaso el tratamiento no había funcionado, de la nada el también comenzó a toser.

-Dashi!-Le dijo Hiro al ver a su hermano toser-Que te pasa?...estas bien?-

-Si, no pasa nada bebe-Le respondió Tadashi conteniendo su tos-E-Estoy bien…tranquilo, Ahora duerme, te hará bien, mi niño- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo de Hiro, acariciándolo.

-¿Me prometes que no me voy a morir?- dijo Hiro mirando a su hermano mayor los ojos.

Apartó la mirada y dijo: -lo prometo…- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Tadashi se dejó caer en el sofá, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos en su cabello - _¡¿Por qué carajos le prometí eso?!..._ -

* * *

Pasaron un par de minutos y Tadashi también se estaba sintiendo mal, los síntomas de la Coliousis lo estaban atacando…maldito doctor! Sabia que fue una mala idea hacer el tratamiento con agujas sin esterilizar. Enseguida tomo una decisión, el se haría pagar. Tomó una pistola de la mesa, y la guardó en su bolsa, a salvo, bajo su chaqueta, así no la vería. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y cargó a Hiro.

-¿...que haces?- preguntó el pelinegro menor casi sin voz.

-Nada, solo relájate- respondió Tadashi.

* * *

Salieron de la casa, afuera estaba lloviendo, así que Tadashi colocó su chaqueta sobre Hiro para protegerlo. Caminó a un terreno deshabitado al lado de la casa, y se sentó con Hiro en sus brazos.

 _Silencio._

Después de unos minutos, Hiro dijo débilmente -¿por qué me mentiste?- y comenzó a llorar. Tadashi acarició el pelo negro de su hermanito y dijo temerosamente -me asustaba que te espantaras…lo siento, tenía miedo de que te asustaras tu también-

Hiro parpadeó y después asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a dejar morir aquí?-Pregunto

-Por supuesto que NO, solo un tarado haría eso- respondió Tadashi -Yo me voy contigo…-

Tadashi se puso a pensar. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dispararle a su hermano menor y a sí mismo…tenían que dejar el planeta…la enfermedad se había expandido y había sido por su culpa. Hiro levantó un poco su cabeza, y besó a su hermano mayor en los labios.

-Esta es la última vez que nos veremos, ¿cierto?- dijo Hiro, llorando un poco.

-No, nos reencontraremos allá- dijo Tadashi apuntando al cielo.

-¡¿Reencontrarnos en el cielo..?! ¡Pero! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER?! ¡¿Te piensas a quitar la vida!?- Hiro entró en pánico y comenzó a llorar sangre otra vez, moviendo su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado hermano.

-Yo haría lo que sea por ti- dijo Tadashi mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro impactando con la mejilla de Hiro.

-Te amo…-susurró Hiro.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Tadashi tosiendo levemente-Demasiado…-

Después de esas palabras, Tadashi tomó el arma.

-Siento mucho que esta sea la única manera para despedirme de ti- dijo llorando y apartando la vista. Quería decirle algo (probablemente le diría que no cometiera esa estupidez y continuara con su vida), pero antes de que pudiera decirlo…

Pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, algo extraño ocurrió –o podríamos decir que fue un milagro- Las lagrimas de Hiro empezaron a aclararse, ya no lloraba sangre y Tadashi ya no se sentía mal, tampoco tosía.

Se habían curado, no sabían como paso pero…al parecer el tratamiento había dado efecto! Hiro estaba feliz al igual que su hermano mayor, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, los 2 se levantaron del lugar deshabitado y fueron a buscar al doctor para contarle una cosa importante…

 ** _Que ellos habían hallado la cura._**

Fin :3

* * *

-Y? Ya esta, ese es tu final alterno-Dijo Neko mirando a su amigo Mexicano-Que te parece?-

-TToTT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Grito Oswaldo-Esta genial! Gracias, Gracias Neko!-La abraza fuertemente.

-Si, Si…de nada-Dijo Neko dejándose abrazar.


End file.
